Cha-La Head-Cha-La
"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" is the opening theme for the first 199 episodes (54-184 if totaled up in the edited English dub) of Dragon Ball Z in the Japanese dub, followed by "We Gotta Power" for the remaining 92 episodes. Overview "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" was released in Japan on May 1, 1989. The song was written by Yukinojō Mori, the music was composed by Chiho Kiyooka, with arrangement by Kenji Yamamoto, and it is performed by Hironobu Kageyama. It used three different animations during the ending of Dragon Ball Z, and it is also used as the opening theme of all the Dragon Ball Z movies until Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. The song was redone and re-recorded by Hironobu Kageyama in 2005. A cover version of the song was made and performed by the Japanese pop-rock band FLOW for the opening of the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods,FLOW official website[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/news/02.html Dragon Ball 2013 official website, News section]V-Jump, issue #3, 2013 and released on a double A-side CD single with an insert song for the movie, "HERO - Song of Hope", on March 20, 2013.[https://twitter.com/FLOW_official/status/285796308277682177 FLOW, Twitter, January 2013] FLOW's songs are also featured on the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Original Sound Track CD released on March 27, 2013. The song has also been in the 2011 video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, as the game's opening theme and an optional song to use during Vs. mode. Lyrics Japanese 光る雲を突き抜けフライアウェイ（フライアウェイ） 体中に　広がるパノラマ 顔を　蹴られた地球が怒って (怒って) 火山を爆発させる 溶けた北極（こおり）の中に 恐竜がいたら　玉乗り仕込みたいね チャラ　ヘッチャラ 何が起きても　気分はへのへのカッパ チャラ　ヘッチャラ 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…スパーキング！ 空を　急降下ジェットコースター（コースター） 落ちて行くよ　パニックの楽園（その）へ 景色　逆さになると愉快さ(愉快さ) 山さえ　お尻に見える 悩む時間はないよ 何処かに潜む「吃驚！」に逢いたいから チャラ　ヘッチャラ 頭空っぽの方が　夢詰め込める チャラ　ヘッチャラ 笑顔ウルトラゼットで 今日もアイヤイヤイヤイヤイ チャラ　ヘッチャラ 何が起きても　気分はへのへのカッパ チャラ　ヘッチャラ 胸がパチパチするほど 騒ぐ元気玉…スパーキング！ Transliteration Hikaru Kumo wo Tsukinuke FURAI AWEI (FURAI AWEI) Karadajuu ni Hirogaru PANORAMA Kao wo Kerareta Chikyuu ga Okotte (Okotte) Kazan wo Bakuhatsu Saseru Toketa Hokkyoku (Koori) no Naka ni Kyouryuu ga Itara Tamanori Shikomitai ne CHARA HECCHARA Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA CHARA HECCHARA Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo Sawagu Genki Dama...SUPAAKINGU! Sora wo Kyuukouka JETTOKOOSUTAA (KOOSUTAA) Ochite Yuku yo PANIKKU no Rakuen (Sono) he Keshiki Sakasa ni naru to Yukai sa (Yukai sa) Yama sae Oshiri ni Mieru Nayamu Jikan wa nai yo Dokoka ni Hisomu "Bikkuri!" ni Aitai kara CHARA HECCHARA Atama Karappo no Hou ga Yume Tsumekomeru CHARA HECCHARA Egao URUTORA ZETTO de Kyou mo AIYAIYAIYAIYAI CHARA HECCHARA Nani ga Okite mo Kibun wa Henoheno KAPPA CHARA HECCHARA Mune ga PACHIPACHI suru hodo Sawagu Genki Dama...SUPAAKINGU! English (Translated) Breaking through the shining clouds, fly away (fly away), The panorama broadens throughout the bodies. Kicked in the face, the Earth gets angry (angry), Making volcanoes explode. In the melted ice of North Pole, If there's a dinosaur, I'll train it to balance it on the ball. Cha-La Head-Cha-La Even if I am awake like a moody kappa. Cha-La Head-Cha-La As long as my heart beats loud, Shouting out Genki Dama... Sparking! Swooping through the sky on the Jet Coaster (Coaster), I fell in the paradise of panic. The scenery turns upside-down and I'm pleasant (pleasant), Even the mountains look like rear-ends. There's no time to worry, I'll lurk and say "Surprise!" while meeting somewhere. Cha-La Head-Cha-La I'd rather empty my head and stuff it with dreams. Cha-La Head-Cha-La With a smiling Ultra-Z, Even today goes Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi Cha-La Head-Cha-La Even if I am awake like a moody kappa. Cha-La Head-Cha-La As long as my heart beats loud, Shouting out Genki Dama... Sparking! English remake There are two known English versions of this song. One was done by the same artists of the original Japanese version, and had a very faithful, if not a little Engrishy, translation. The other English version was created for the Philippines broadcast of the series that was similar to the other English version, being that it used the same lyrics, but rerecorded the background score using instruments different from that of the original version. Another version was made for the OVA Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Animetal USA also sampled part of the song with their own English lyrics in their album "Animetal USA W": Come slide down rainbows in the sky, Let's Fly away! Like a bird, you're free to see the boundlees face of the Earth! Let the wind blow you like a kite, and glide away! Far beyond the clouds, You'll find another place! If the road ahead seems so cold and gray, When the night turns to day, Don't should be afraid, go fly away! Cha-La Head-Cha-La No time to hesitate, Go on and search the Earth! Whitin it lies a magic surprise! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power To get you through the darkest night! Cha-La! Zooming round and round The endless sky like a coaster! Hold on tight, or may find yourself trapped in a maze! When that happens, You may think you won't ever find your way As the paths that you may take All seem the same! If the road ahead seems so cold and gray, When the night turns to day, Don't should be afraid, go fly away! Cha-La Head-Cha-La No time to hesitate, Go on and search the Earth! Whitin it lies a magic surprise! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power To get you through the night! Cha-La Head-Cha-La No time to hesitate, Go on and search the Earth! Whitin it lies a magic surprise! Cha-La Head-Cha-La Be cool, don't be afraid, you've got power To get you through the darkest night! AH, HA, AH, HA! Cha-La! 2nd English remake Penetrate the clouds shining Fly Away (Fly Away) Panorama that spread throughout the body Earth was kicked in the face angry (angry) Detonate a volcano In the (ice) melting Arctic Wish there was a dinosaur charged Tamanori Chara Hetchara Kappa mood to the in any event to Chara Hetchara My heart is so パチパチ Energy to make noise ... sparking ball! Dive roller coaster (coaster) in the sky I went down to the paradise of panic (it) Once the pleasant landscape upside down (the pleasant) Visible in the ass even mountain I do not have time to worry Because I want to meet! "Surprised" lurking somewhere Chara Hetchara Head towards the empty dream packable Chara Hetchara Georgette ultra smile Aiyaiyaiyai Yai today Chara Hetchara Kappa mood to the in any event to Chara Hetchara My heart is so Energy to make noise ... sparking ball! Trivia *In the English version of the Dr. Slump chapter "Barber Shop Panic: Part 2", the Old Woman Spring grabs a policeman's microphone to sing "Cha-La Head-Cha-La." After she is chased away, Polly Buckets is shown to sing it a bit as well. *Aya Hirano, who is Dende's voice actress in Dragon Ball Kai, performed her own rendition of "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" whilst in the character of Konata Izumi from the popular anime Lucky Star. One of the show's quirks was to have Konata (an otaku) perform a different anime opening for each episode's ending theme, with Dragon Ball Z's being the most "mainstream". Gallery Bojack Unbound - Intro Mystery.PNG|A mysterious face Bojack Unbound - Intro Mystery2.PNG|Goku's hand TheZFighters02.png|First "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation TheZFighters04.png|Second "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation TheZFighters01.png|Second "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation Z-Fighters-YSGHFReturn.png|"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! DragonBallJumpSpecial20085.jpg|"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" animation in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! References Category:Anime Openings Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Video Game Openings